


Remembrance

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally took his first breath in years while holding onto Barry's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the recently released 'DC: Rebirth' one-shot.

Wally took his first breath in years while holding onto Barry's hand. 

Barry pulled at his now formed body, and he tumbled out of the Speed Force, both of them crashing into the sodden earth. 

Wally got up."You said my name. You brought me back," he said, still stunned. 

Wally looked through the heavy rain to see the Flash kneeling with his face to the ground, obviously deeply upset. 

Barry. Barry had saved him, yet again, and Wally brought him up from his collapsed position for a hug, tears running down both their faces.

"I remember - how could I ever forget you?" Barry said. 

Wally wasn't sure which of them moved in for the kiss first, but he wouldn't have cared either way. He savored every bit of it - Barry's arms around his body, the warm tongue in his chilled mouth, even the taste of their tears intermingling. 

Alive. He was finally alive again, kissing his love while the Speed Force sparked around them, and for a moment everything felt right with the world.

"I remember us," Barry murmured after they let go of the kiss to breathe, still clinging onto each other desperately. Wally ran a hand over Barry's shoulder, feeling him breathe and noting the new armored uniform through his own spandex gloves. "I remember how you were hit by lightning too, became Kid Flash, then you grew up and we became..." 

"After you came back, yes." Wally kissed him again, just because he could.

"Came back?" Barry muttered after they were done. "Oh. _Ohh_."

"Yeah." 

"I'd forgotten that, too. Spent so long in the Speed Force... And you became a Flash too while I was gone. Seems like there's so much of my life - our lives - missing."

"We can work it out. Together." They held hands among the ethereal lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by Preussich_Blau. 
> 
> Feel free to talk more on my [Tumblr](http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
